Who do you choose?
by Pretty-Unknown
Summary: Serena is a young student at University working half time in a popular night club and has the perfect boyfriend. It was planned out, Seiya and her forever. But then there was the exchange student from Cuba, Darien.
1. Chapter 1

HELLO PEOPLE! I am back.I have a new fic called: Who do you choose? I don't own Sailor Moon and I don't plan on owning it anytime soon. There may be a few Spanish words in the fic, but their really simpke things like te quiero(I love you), mi hijo(my son). I hope you all like it,I strongly suggest you read this with music, something you can dance to. When I looked at all the commentaries on my 1st story, alot of you said my chapters were short. True, even I hate that. So from now on, I'm trying to write longer chapters.

* * *

Who do you choose? 

Chapter 1

The multi-colored lights flashing to the rythm of the music pumping the huge speakers. Serena squeased through the crowd of people on the dance floor moving left and right to the beat. Hips swinging, heels clapping the floor, heads throbbing to the loud music. Tray in one had, the other thumping to the hot tune, Serena grinned to herself thinking of how she had gotten this job.

FLASHBACK

"Please Ames! You gotta help me get the job! Thats all you gotta do! Oh please pretty please?",  
I begged. With my downer lip sticking out and my watery eyes, she couldn't say no.

"Serena, there is no way I am helping you get that job! You're underage! The boss would kill me if he knew I brought a minor into all this! Can't you wait 4 more months? You'll be mature by then."

Amy looked at me with those big blue eyes. Her hands on her hips, her upper body hunched on the side. She had always been the hip one, the attitude one. She danced, popped, locked, did it all.

She even had the dream job, the Dj in FangZ, one of the hottest nightclubs in Manhattan. Now if I could just convince her to tell the owner, Kazz, about my waitress talents...

"Come on Ames. You're the one studying in law school. You should now how to lie perfectly!"

"Serena...You know I..."

I looked at her with big puppy eyes.

"...'ll try to come up with something. I won't lie about your age, but I'll ask him if he can make a special condition until you're 21 years old."

I hugged her hard and gave her a big lip gloss kiss on the cheek. "Ames, you are a lifesaver! I owe you so bad!"

END FLASHBACK

"HEY LITA, TWO COKES, THREE BEERS, ONE WATER!"

She pounded the counter twice. A tall girl sprung from under the sideboard. Serena leaned over and murmured in her ear, "The guy over there, alone at the bar, at your 3 o'clock has been checking you out for some time now." Serena winked at her friend.

Lita gave a subtle look in his direction. The man looked about 30 years of age, but still quite cute. But then again, his height was probably half Lita's. She grimaced at her blonde friend.

"You can tell him that he can call me, in another lifetime." The two girls giggled.

Serena picked up the drinks and walked past the counter.

"Sorry Pal, she ain't interested." she said sympathetically.

The man at the bar sighed. "Oh well, at least you tried."

* * *

Darien looked out the window pensively. The bright lights of the city were illuminating the night. The car was strolling through Manhattan, crowds of people in the streets, this was nothing like back home in Cuba.  
His tanned skin rubbed the cold window. In a daze,his eyes absentmindedly observing the voluptious derriere of a young woman crossing the street. 

FLASHBACK

"Mi hijo, please be careful. Don't speak to strangers. Don't accept anything from people you don't know. Te quiero mi hijo. You will make your Papa proud, Darien. And por favor, come back safely. Call me everyday,or I will miss you too much. Have fun in America."

"Si Mama, I'll be careful. Te quiero. Si Mama, si."

I left through the gate and that was the last time I saw my mother. My father died when I was very young. My uncle took care of us. We didn't have much money, but I was a very smart boy. Thanks to my scholarship, they saved up enough for me to be enrolled in a very good university in New York.

"Le falto ya. I already miss you."

END FLASHBACK

"Dare dude, you okay?" asked Andrew.

"OH..uh..ya, Drew, I'm fine. Do you know when we get there?"

He sat up and stretched his nicely traced arms. This was going to be Darien's 3rd job. He had been struggling with the little money he had, his room-mate Andrew had proposed a job in a Flower shop nearby. But the money still wasn't enough, so he became a model in a Photography studio. He needed just a little more to buy a gift for his mother's birthday. He was hired as a janitor in a popular night club called FangZ.

* * *

"Hey Sere, you closing up?" 

Amy was standing at the door, her keys twisted around her finger.  
Serena's eyes fell upon the empty room's floor, covered with crumpled papers and bottle caps.

"Yup. Boy have I ever got some cleaning to do. Mom would rejoice herself to hear I'm cleaning after someone else's trash."

"Don't worry about that, the new janitor Kazz hired is coming soon. Meantime, get those glasses in some Mr.Clean bubbles."  
Amy walked out of the room.

"Gosh, I really love those riddles of yours!" shouted the blonde.

A sound a door shut echoed through the large room.

Serena smirked. She walked back to the sink went back to her rubbing.

A sudden urge to sing came to mind.

'Nobody's in the room. The janitor's probably not going to show.' Serena thought to herself.

Everytime we touch (slow version) Cascada

"I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me,  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness,  
but I don't know why.  
Without you it's hard to survive.

'Cause everytime we touch,  
I get this feeling,  
and every time we kiss,  
I swear I can fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast?  
I want this to last--"

A loud bang came from the hallway.

"Who's there?" she halted.

Delicate footsteps stepped out of the dark.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to scare you. I'm here for the janitor job? My name is Darien Ferleros."

Serena checked him from head to toe. His ebony hair was messy, his eyes, blue like the sea at night,contrasted with his skin,orange tan. His muslces were so perfectly drawn. He had a terrible resemblance to a Greek god.

'He's way too cute to be a janitor, there's a catch I'm sure.'

"Your voice is...amazing. I could have mistaken you for an angelic goddess." His spanish accent made him even more irresistible.

"Don't make me laugh. Come on, I'll show you where the stuff is."  
Darien followed her to the back of the bar.

She clicked the light open.  
"Here, we have the mop,broom, detergents, bathroom instruments, everything you need is here. I'm leaving soon so you'll have to be the one to lock the door before you leave."

Serena turned around, walking away.

"Are leaving too soon enough for you to give me your number?"

She stopped in her tracks, her face reddened.

There was a long pause.

Darien watched her figure from behind, and liked what he saw.  
Her hair was like fine gold filaments streaming over her shoulders all the way to her ankles. Although it was pulled into a stange hairstyle, two buns and pigtails, she was beautiful.  
Her black leggings met her smoothe curves.

Serena was tempted to give him the awnser he wanted, but she was waiting for someone at this moment, so he was going to have to stick to that.

"I'm afraid so."

He didn't make a sound.They both stayed immobile. She practically felt his discouragement.

She continued her path away, but there was something about him that made her wanna...

"But I'm here next week, so I'll have plenty of time then."

He smirked and watched her figure fading.

* * *

FINISHED! Took me 2 days! I started a new story because I had a brainstorm of ideas. I hope you aren't mad at me for not continuing my 1st story: 2 can play that game but only one can win. When I re-read the story, I realized it was a disaster and that there was nothing to do about it. If anyone wants to continue the story themselves, feel free to it. Unless I don't get a major lifesaver idea, I can't continue that story. Anyways, the year is almost over, summer is comign soon, I told myself that I'm going to try to finish the story before July, and don't worry, I'm finishing this one. REVIEW PLZ, I NEED TO KNOW IF YOU LIKE IT! 

Pretty-Unknown


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys!!! I'm finally back!! Its been like forever, I know, but there's been a lot to do these last few days...I mean months...or maybe even years!? Anyways, what matters now is that I'm back and better than ever! So here it is, Chapter 2 of Who do you choose?

Pretty-Unknown

* * *

Who do you choose?

Chapter 2 – Good Times

Serena tossed and turned in her fluffy covers. Her big blue eyes stared at the blank ceiling. It seemed that, for the last few days, sleeping had become an inaccessible obstacle for her. Maybe it was the fact that Seiya was coming home soon, but a strange feeling of excitement and nervousness had been bubbling in her stomach for no reason. She sighed and took at look at her alarm clock.

3:33 AM

_Hmmm. Strange__…Three, three, three. What does it mean?_

Serena had always been very superstitious and believed in destiny very strongly. Being a descendant of a gypsy family, her grandmother was a hand reader and her mother owned a shop full of weird dangling things like dream-catchers and evil spirit killers, she was bound to believe something. She remembered once when her mother had said: "Always be aware, look around for the strangest of coincidences. They're the ones who end up being God's sign. He's trying to tell you something."

After a long line of reflex ions, Serena slipped out of bed on the tip of her toes and walked through the corridor. She slowly pushed to door open to another girl's bedroom. The girl's long thick hair was flowing all over the queen size bed.

"Raye!" Serena whispered.

"Raye! Are you still sleeping?"

The raven haired girl's eyes flickered open.

"Not anymore." She retorted ,annoyed.

"Oh..Sorry."

"…………….."

"I can't sleep either."

Serena smiled. Raye had always had a tough character, but she had gotten used to it after so many years. The blonde jumped under the covers next to her friend.

"So, wats up?"

"…I just…I can't believe I'm getting married!"

Serena sighed. How many times had they gone through this conversation, she could no longer count on her fingers. Raye may have been a tough girl, but she was a helpless romantic who had been planning this special day since she and Serena were in kindergarten.

"Well you're gonna have to beleive it Raye, because it's in three weeks."

"It's just so...amazing. Everything will be perfect!! I can see it now…Me in my beautiful angelic white gown, you guys as my pretty little maids of honour, Grampa walking me down the isle with his traditional kimono, and James…Oh James with his beautiful—"

"—tux. Yes we know." Cut the blonde leaning on the door frame, crunching the bag of chips in her hand.

"Mina! You can't sleep either? Good, then we can have a roommate party! This is fun, common and sit down!"

Mina joined the little group on the bed, and the girls chatted all the way till dawn.

* * *

"So, what about him?" asked one blonde.

" I'm not sure Mins. I never really liked Alex. He always made bad decisions. I mean, look at what happened with Izzie, he cheated on her with that nurse."

The blue haired girl continued to sip her coffee in silence, watching her three friends fight over whatsoever.

"And Addison, he slept with her and then made it clear that he didn't want anything to do with her! I mean come-on! 5 Hours ago the girl just spread her legs open for you! The least you could do is be nice. " the brunette stated, mouth full.

"Oh please Lita, be realistic, she totally left McSteamy on the hook and broke his heart! I am sorry but she deserved this one."

Serena was about to step in when Amy stopped her.

"Ok, guys! I think we've had enough Grey's Anatomy for today. How about we all talk about the gift we're each giving Andrew for his birthday?"

The three girls drew their hands to their mouths guiltily.

Amy raised her brow in a motherly stern way and raised her voice,

"You all forgot, didn't you? Its tonight!"

"Ooh shit, I gotta go guys see you at the party." Lita gathered her stuff and left hurriedly.

"Um, we kinda gotta go too so…Ames I'll see you at the party. Ciao!" Mina and Serena slipped out of the café quickly.

Amy sat at the table alone, sipping her back coffee with a smirk on her face.

_They haven't changed a bit…_

* * *

"What are you still doing sleeping at this time of the day? It's like 7 thirty!" the raven haired man stated joyfully to his yawning friend.

Zach's eyes unclogged open to the bright light.

"Rise and shine princess, its time for your bath and hair brushing of the day!" Darien mocked.

"I don't know how you guys do it in Cuba, but over here in America, 7 thirty is still the middle of the night." replied the bleached blonde, almost white haired man.

"Zach, don't be so lazy, com 'on. Tonight is Andy's birthday party, and you're not gonna want to miss this. All those sweet, sweet ladies."

The blonde shot a cold look at his friend. "You know I'm not like that Dar. I've got a girl now."

"Okay,okay. Hey, no need to get all defensive on your boy here. I didn't know you and Michelle were rolling like that."

"Yah well, we are. And she's coming to the party, so you'll finally get to meet her."

"Wow. It's just so hard to believe, Zach has left his old player ways and has settled down with an older woman. I repeat, and older woman. How old is she again, 30?"

Zach got up from the bed and started running after an amused Darien with a pillow.

* * *

Mina, Raye, Serena, Amy and Lita getting ready for the party.

Raye had on dangly star earrings, skinny black pants and a white tee with her favourite rock band on it.

Mina had on a black micro mini with long white boots and a purple tank.

Lita had a medium skirt, a pink tee with: "my boyfriend can totally beat up your boyfriend" and a green trapeze jacket.

Amy had yellow short shorts, gold hoop earrings, a black tube top and a silver cropped jacket.

And Serena wore--

"Hello golden girl!"

"That is one cute dress…"

A gold mini dress, her usual hairstyle and black patent small heels.

"I know right? I totally fell in love when I saw it. You guys look great! Ready to go?"

"Yup!" they all replied.

* * *

"So, we finally get to meet you Michelle. Zach talks about you all the time." said Darien.

Michelle laughed nervously. "Oh really…" She sent Zach a subtle "I'm going to kill you when we get home." look.

(Awkward Silence)

"So…do you go to University Michelle?"

"Well…no."

(Awkward Silence)

"What do you do then?"

Michelle didn't answer. The music was too loud and she just wasn't listening to a word he'd said.

"Um, I'm gonna go get a drink," ,said Michelle, finally, "Zach, come with me." She dragged him angrily at the bar.

"Someone is not getting laid tonight." Darien whispered in Greg's ear.

They both chuckled.

* * *

"I told you not to talk about our relationship to everyone!" grounded Michelle.

"I didn't tell everyone! Just my close friends." replied Zach.

"Yeah well, didn't look like it. He said you talk about me all the time! I told you if the school board knew I was dating one of my students, I could get fired!"

"Babe, I'm sor—"

"No, I don't care about sorry. Urgh, I knew this was a mistake." She rolled her eyes and left in exasperation.

Zach sighed helplessly and covered his face with his hands.

"Zach? Zachary Klapenski? Oh my god it's been so long!"

Zach opened his eyes and found a gorgeous blonde he simply could not recognize.

Mina hadn't seen him since middle school, back when she had those huge glasses, those hideous braces and that uncontrollable messy hair.

"It's Mina. Don't you remember, back in middle school? We used to be in the same class."

Zach couldn't remember anything to do with 'Mina' but he did want to know more about this breathing beauty.

"Oh Yeah! I remember… You're right, it's been a long time. Wow you've grown into a beautiful woman…"

Mina giggled. Zach smiled to himself,

_It's too bad if Michelle wants to end things. I'm way better doing what I do best._

* * *

"Ouch…Hey babe you don't gotta be all cold with me. I just wanna get to you know you, that's all." retorted Greg defensively.

The annoyed red haired girl walked past him.

"Let it go Greg, I don't think she's interested. And besides, there's tons of girls around here for you. Look around." said Andrew.

"I know. But they're all so...dull. I need a girl who's gonna lighten up my day, a life of the party, where the hell are all the Gemini's?"

The two guys chuckled.

Just then, Amy hugged Andrew from the back and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Hey Birthday Boy! Hows it going?"

Andrew and Amy kept on the conversation but Greg couldn't help staring at this gorgeous girl in front of him.

When Amy saw there was someone else next to Andrew, she introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Amy. You are?"

"………"

"Um, okay…" "Well then, good--"

"Greg. I'm Greg. I'm-I'm Andrew's friend."

* * *

Darien had danced for the past hour with at least 7 different girls. But one certain girl had caught his eye at the bar. He walked to the bar and sat on the stool next to her.

"I'm sorry, but have I seen you somewhere before?" he asked the blonde.

"Um, I don't believe so." Serena replied without even bothering to give him a look.

"Are you sure?" Darien asked again.

Serena looked up and met his dark blue eyes.

A sweet smile traced on his lips could tell everything Serena needed to know.

She smiled back.

"I remember you. You're the janitor right?"

"Well, I'd rather not be recalled under such a title," he lowered his voice "its bad for the image ya know, the ladies."

She laughed. This guy was cute and funny!

"The name is Darien." He held out his hand.

Serena examined his flawless face. He was truly handsome. She looked at his hand and shook it.

"I'm Serena. Nice too meet you."

"Ah… So the singing goddess has a name. And a beautiful one that suits her well."

Serena giggled and blushed. This guy was good.

_Careful Sere. Don't get too tied up. Remember you've got Seiya._

"If it's not too soon for me to ask, would you like to dance?"

Serena slightly hesitated. She wasn't that good of a dancer and this guy seemed to know how to move. But then the DJ switched to a slow song.

"Sure, why not."

Darien led her to the dance floor and wrapped his arms around her closely. They were face to face, her arms wrapped around her neck. All couples made their way on the dance floor, their bodies hypnotised by the music, each had sunken into the other's eyes.

Raye was dancing with her soon-to-be James, Lita had gotten close to the bartender, Kenneth, Mina was dancing with her teenage crush, her first true and unrequited love Zach, Amy had asked Greg to dance, which he gladly excepted.

* * *

Fin!

Guess you'll have to wait for the next chapter! I'm hoping I can finish this story before the end of summer. The next chapter will feature the next morning, the girls will talk about what happened the rest of the night(yes the party is not yet finished) and who knows! Anyways, plz review I hope you guys liked it.

Stay tuned!

I do not own Sailor Moon or Grey's Anatomy

PrettyUnknown


	3. Chapter 3

Who do you choose?

Chapter 3- Cupid's chokehold

"Wow…" they all sighed.

Serena, Lita, and Raye sat around the table stuffing themselves with Lita's delicious cookies hanging on to Amy's every word.

"And we danced and talked for the rest of the night. Right after I got home, he'd already left a message on my phone saying how much he couldn't wait to see me again…"

"Oh my gosh Ames, its love!! I can totally feel the vibes."

"Yes, Raye dear, and that's how you knew Michael, Ricky, Seth and Johnny were all the right ones for her...am I right?" mocked Serena.

Raye shot her a cold look.

Amy rolled her eyes and went on:

"Anyway, you guys should really meet him; he's really sweet and funny. And tomorrow night we're going out to his graffiti expo, I can't wait!"

"For your information, I was right about Seth, he was a keeper, if Amy hadn't met Johnny!" fueled Raye.

"Ha! She broke if off because they were from two different worlds, it was totally pre…"

Lita and Amy looked at each other helplessly.

"Guys?"

"dictable! You always—"

"GUYS!" yelled Lita.

"WHAT?" mouthed the two angry women.

"Where's Mina?"

* * *

"Woah... Don't think I've ever done that before." gasped the overwhelmed blonde.

Zach chuckled.

Two very naked bodies lay next to each other on the bedroom floor.

* * *

Darien sap his fuming coffee on a fresh Sunday morning. His small eyes swept the room silently. Everybody else in the house was asleep, or gone to a girlfriend's place. His dark hair was tousled in an indescribable mess. He looked like a man who hadn't slept at all. Indeed, his thoughts couldn't wait till morning; they had bothered him all night.

All he could think about was the night before. He couldn't get her out of his mouth, his eyes or his head.

"_I'm Serena. Nice too meet you."_

_I'm Serena._

_Serena._

The memory of her had been framed through his eyes.

What happened last night couldn't have been more beautiful.

They'd spent almost all night talking and laughing.

Even after almost everyone had left, they stayed and kept on.

He would have never guessed the night had ended the way it did.

* * *

"I had a lot of fun…" she whispered softly to his ear.

"Me too… I hope I'll see you again."

Her eyes smiled to his.

"I'd like that."

She gave him a peck on the cheek and walked out the door.

Zach reached into his pocket and found a note she'd left there.

_Call me_

_567-325-9406_

_xoxo_

_Mina_

He could still smell her lovely perfume. A smile drew on his face.

"Who was that?"

Zach lifted his head up to find Darien, who had acknowledged the whole scene.

* * *

"GUYS! I'm serious here, are we with coral or with gold?"

"Raye, I really think we should wait for Mina to be here." said Lita.

"Yeah...after all she is a maid of honor too."

"Gee girls, I'd really love that but WHERE THE HELL IS SHE!"

Just then, Mina barged through the door.

"Sorry guys…how late am I?"

"Doesn't matter, as long as you're here now right?"

Serena gave Raye an unsure smile.

Raye closed her eyes and took a deep tense breath.

"Where were you?"

"You guys will never guess!"

The girls all leaned into Mina, intrigued.

"I spent the night with Zachary Klapenski!"

"WHAT?" they all yelled.

"What?" replied Mina innocently.

"Mina! After what he did to you all those years!" grounded Amy.

FLASHBACK

It had all started in kindergarten. It was the first week of school; Mina and Amy were playing in the sandbox.

Suddenly, someone dumped a bucket of sand on Mina. After she'd finished dusting of the sand off her dress, she turned around to find Zachary Klapenski. Little did she know, he was going to be her worst nightmare.

He continued playing mean jokes like putting spiders in her hair and calling her names in the school bus until 4th grade, where he had to move to California with his dad.

For the next few years, Mina was very happy. She and Amy had made friends with this older girl, Lita. After they'd finished elementary school, Mina had gotten braces that summer and the optometrist had prescribed her these goofy glasses. Flat irons were not acquired to everyone at that time either. Let's just say, she wasn't the most popular girl.

But luckily, she had her best friends, Amy, Lita and two cousins who'd just moved here, Serena and Raye.

Turns out, the new boy in town was Zach Klapenski. His name echoed through out the hallways of middle school. He was much more handsome than Mina had remembered him to be. He was a grown man now, 13 years old. (a/n lol)

Despite him growing older, he hadn't matured, at all. He always enjoyed to ridicule Mina in public. Pushing her books down the stairs, calling her ugly, planting frogs in her locker…life was very miserable.

But even after he was such a jerk to her, day after day, Mina loved him. She loved him with all her heart.

"Well if it isn't the ugly witch?" Zach joked. All his friends chuckled.

Mina turned around and stuffed her books back into her locker.

"Leave her alone you jerk!" yelled Lita.

The teasing continued all through middle school until one day…

"Mina…can I talk to you?"

Mina turned her head to face Zach. She narrowed her eyebrows in suspicion.

She looked around and no one was in the room except them. Her heart started to beat faster.

"Yes?"

Zach stepped closer to her face and slipped her glasses off her face. And then grey met blue.

"I know we have our differences, but…you should know that I only teased you because I…"

Mina held her breath and pinched herself, hoping this wasn't a dream.

"I…I love you."

She couldn't believe her ears. Heaven had finally answered her prayers.

"Zach…I…I don't know what to say but, I love you too."

All of a sudden, a group of boys and girls all jumped out of nowhere and started to laugh.

It was all a big joke!

Her teary eyes met Zach's.

For once, once in all of the times he's teased her, she cried.

She cried and she ran, ran and ran some more.

If she'd stayed just a little longer, maybe she would have noticed, the guilt in his eyes.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Yes but…things changed! And besides, I'm sure he doesn't even remember what happened."

"Yeah, but you do! You've remembered for the past 7 years! You changed schools because of him, you worked through summer to get eye surgery for him, for god's sake Mina you're still in love with him!" exclaimed Lita.

"Guys…I really need you to understand, I'm not that little school girl anymore, I'm strong. I know what I'm doing."

They all sighed in acceptance.

"So...be honest. How good is he in bed?" asked Serena.

Everyone all barfed out laughing, but each knew they all wanted to know.

Mina smiled "Are you kidding me? The best sex ever...times seven!"

* * *

"Oh…That was Mina. This cute girl I met last night."

Darien raised an eyebrow.

"What about Michelle?"

Zach slapped his forehead in frustration.

"Crap! I totally forgot."

Darien smirked.

"Talk about ironic. Yesterday you were telling me how Michelle was the one. And the same night, you sleep with another woman. You're crazy you know that?"

Zach fell on the couch in exasperation.

Dring

"Arwen't ywrou groing thow ansher?" asked Darien, mouth-full.

Dring

"I'm afraid of who it is."

Dring

He gulped his cereal in one shot. "Ha-ha. Well I don't have to answer it, because it's not my cell phone."

Dring

"You can just feel her frustration through the ring tone." Darein mocked. He couldn't be more amused.

Zach shot him an annoyed look and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?"

* * *

"So...Before I left, I saw how you were getting up close and personal with Daaarien." teased Raye.

Serena's face turned bright red.

"No!" she choked.

Amy smiled maliciously to the other girls.

"Yeah Serena… You two stayed there flirting till 2 in the morning even after Greg and I left. Something was bound to happen riiight?"

"Hello! I love Seiya remember?" insisted Serena.

"Yeeeah… we know that. But what happened with Darien?" asked Mina obliviously.

"What happened last night you mean?" said Serena, trying to win a little time.

"YES! WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT, NOW GO!"

Everyone turned to Lita, who happened to have an impatient temper.

Serena bit her lip.

"Ok…Here's what happened…"

* * *

"Michelle. Baby how are you?"

"…"

"Yeah you're right; it was stupid for us to fight."

"..."

"You know I love you right?"

"…"

"Ha-ha. That's my girl."

"…"

"See you tomorrow, Bye."

Zach closed his phone and looked up at Darien.

Darien looked at him questioningly.

"I'm in deep shit."

* * *

That's it! Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think;review pleeeaase I know there was a lot of Mina and Zach in this chapter, but I just felt that I needed to give them a little something. Anyways, no worries Sere-Dar fans, I am a big fan too, they are the main couple of the story. I'm really working hard to update chapters faster, but I like to make them longer so…

Love

Pretty-Unknown

I don't own Sailor Moon.


End file.
